The Tunnel of Love
by Pocky of NyaNyaLand
Summary: Red Arrow wants morals, Robin wants sex, Kid Flash wants Robin to wear a chastity belt, Megan wants Artemis to stop stripping, Artemis wants Megan to start, Aqualad wants Superboy to calm down, and Superboy just wants to get out of the damn cave. DISCONTINUED
1. Drugs, Boys, and a Cave Full of Toys

**Title: **The Tunnel of Love

**A/N: **So I finally decided to check the forums and I found this really awesome topic titled "**The Official Cookbook For Happy Couples, Friendships, and Awkward Situations****" **where I was challenge by the creators to cook up this recipe:

Bake 1 full team and 1 Red Arrow in a dangerous, cave-related mission. Collapse cave and separate into sections. Toss one Robin and one Red Arrow together. Add injuries to Robin, and slowly whisk in one jealous Kid Flash.

In a separate bowl, mix one focused Aqualad and one impulsive Superboy. Meanwhile, place one Miss Martian and one Artemis in a deeper cavern. Soak in a pool of cavern water for thirty minutes. Remove from water and let wander into potential danger.

Lightly sprinkle each pair with a pinch of drama. Add fluff for taste.

**Summary: **Nobody wants to die with regrets. When the team and Red Arrow are caved in from a dangerous mission, they find themselves letting go in more ways than one.

**Pairing: **Red ArrowxRobin, Kid FlashxRobin, Miss MartianxArtemis, AqualadxSuperboy

**Chapter 1: **Drugs, Boys, and a Cave Full of Toys

* * *

On the nights the Young Justice had missions, and Batman was left to patrol Gotham by himself, he took time to think about his young ward, and the life paved out for him since birth. It was obvious to everyone who saw him work, that Dick Grayson, the famous boy wonder, was a natural performer. Unlike Batman, who preferred to stay in the shadows and leave a threatening reminder to the residents of Gotham's underworld, Robin was a diva. He enjoyed the attention, negative or not, of his foes and allies. It was almost as if he drew power from their awestricken stares and rage filled glares. Every twist and turn was for his audience's entertainment.

Some of whom, Batman thought disgustedly, were enjoying the show better than most.

Much to Batman's chagrin, it got worst after he met Kid Flash and Speedy, whose close age proximities drove Robin over the edge. He really should not have let such corrupting influences around his heir. The boy always did have a thing for red heads, and impressing the people he had a thing about. He abandoned what little modesty he garnered from living in the mansion and became a full blown, dare he say it, _attention_ _whore_. As much as he loved the boy, he had to admit that Robin had a little problem with going overboard. Had it not been for his intervention, the thirteen year old would be strutting out his goodies in a skin tight leather outfit that would make the supervillainesses of Gotham blush.

Deep inside, Bruce knew he should have let that little experimentation slide. He_ would_ have let it slide if it wasn't for some smartass remarks Oliver and Bart made about the numerous girls dressing up like hookers to impress their adopted son/nephew. It occurred to him then (and after accidentally hacking into his little bird's emails) that Dick had a crush. On a guy.

Who?

For the first time in his career, Batman could honestly say he had no idea.

Sometimes, the thing he thought about most of all on these nights was how little he knew Dick. While Bruce Wayne probably knew more about his ward than all the parents in Gotham knew about their own kids, it didn't comfort him to know that Dick kept secrets. Especially a crush of all things. So, he did what any good parent would do.

He planned a diversion that would distract Dick while he looked inside his room.

Using his position as a Justice League Founder and the World's Greatest Detective, Batman expertly hacked into the league computer's mainframe to find the perfect diversion while he set off to search Dick's private belongings. After some extensive research, he discovered the perfect mission.

It was a small drug bust relating to the Golden Triangle of Southeast Asia. The team would be sent there for an informational gathering mission that would eventually lead to disaster (as it always did). Fortunately, the opium being produced in that area was of relatively low quality, meaning there was fewer guards compared to the other manufacturing locations. It was dangerous enough for the team not to be suspicious, but safe enough so that he wouldn't have to interfere.

Perfect, Batman noted as he drove back to the manor for his first search.

It was so not perfect, Robin screeched angrily in his head. What was suppose to be a low key mission turned into a full blown catastrophe in seconds. He should have known something was wrong when he saw Speed-or Red Arrow in disguised below. The guy was working undercover, for God's sakes! No went undercover for a simple mission. Apparently, one of the main drug lords was sent to check on the current progress of the opium production. Security was on a maximum high for his protection and when someone (either Superboy or Kid Flash, he didn't know who) tripped the alarm, there was hell to pay.

"Damn it," Robin moaned, biting back the pain that was threatening to seep through his words. One of the stray bullets had pierced his left arm, making it ridiculously hard for him to move. Fortunately, the suit was bulletproof to a degree, and his parents' drillings of one hand and no hand gymnastics really paid off in escaping further wounds.

He risked a glance at his assailants, only to masterfully dodge another onslaught of tiny metal monstrosities. Their foes were long past threats and negotiations, and devoted themselves to senseless firing. Throwing a smoke bomb would be suicidal, especially with no backup plan in place. Plus, he still had to plan a way to get everybody out of there alive. It didn't help that he had no idea where the others were, and their communicators were down. Wally was busy trying to locate an exit not covered with armed guards. Megan and Artemis were originally doing surveillance, only to be caught. While they escape from their captors, Megan was too far away for her psych link to work. From what he heard before the communicators went down, they were currently in an underground portion of the caves. Superboy and Aqualad, unfortunately, were all the way on the other side. If he recalled, there were armed guards on their side as well, so they had their own problems to deal with.

"Got any ideas?" Red Arrow asked by his side of the cave. He skillfully launched a few more arrows to bide time, distracting their enemies from their true locations. He was careful to avoid being seen and he could only hide the majority of the apprehension in his voice. Roy was there on an assignment for the government. He had been doing that lately, Dick noted. Since he cut off all ties from Green Arrow, and therefore, the League, Red Arrow had been doing some freelance work for the government, even turning it into a day job. It was almost ironic how badass, rebellious Roy Harper was the first one of them that ended up working for the man.

"Three," Dick replied cheerily, despite his perilous situation. "But Plan A requires me to nuke the capital of Thailand and Plan B needs the communicators to work."

"Why?"

"So I could call the League to save our sorry asses."

Red Arrow scowled, "What about Plan C?"

"I have to kill Kid Flash."

"I could work with that."

"I bet you could," Dick smirked. The firing had gone down and the sounds were a mixture of shouting Asians and running combat boots. He stood up, wincing as his leg throbbed. Shit, he didn't even notice it was sprained, or broken. He attempted to move again as the leg pulsated in agony. Nope, he smiled weakly to himself, it was only sprained.

The air was a little bit clearer as he observed his surroundings. There were too many and most of them were at the entrance. If he were to block off this entire passageway, their only issue would be to escape from the cave. So far, there had been no signs of life from the back and Superboy and Aqualad must have already taken care of their assailants. He had a few bombs left and the aftershock would affect the whole structure, especially a cave as old as this one.

The more he thought about it, the better the plan sound. They needed to keep the drugs in place and prevent further shipments. Even opium as poor of quality as this would be detrimental to their business, Robin thought strategically. They would send investigators and at the very least, the League would catch them. Plus, Robin thought with a smirk, the Bats don't die so easily. He dexterously threw a smoke bomb with his good hand, resulting in a cloud of disguise he truly needed. Attaching miniature bombs to his bird-a-rangs, Dick tossed them into opposite directions, landing on every side of the cave.

Oh yes, Dick gloated, this baby was going to blow.

Certain giddiness infected his body, as his head flew through the clouds. Perhaps it was the heaping of endorphins infesting his body or the distinct powdered opium poppy in the air that was making him so cocky.

Wait…opium poppy?

Robin whipped around to check on Red Arrow. If the opium was in the air, Roy was in trouble. Heroin was a semi-synthetic opioid drug that was derived from opium. Two years ago, when Roy was sixteen, he had dealt with a heroin addiction that lasted six months before anybody found out. Against his better judgment and Batman's disapproval, a then eleven year old Dick Grayson bought a hotel room for two weeks and stayed with Roy through detox. Former addicts were more likely to become addicted than first time users and the process of getting over it was twice as painful.

Dick panicked as there was no sign of the older boy. What if he was so high, he accidentally got himself shot? Or killed? Or worst-?

"You have so much faith in me," Roy said sarcastically from behind.

Not even hesitating to remember, Dick leaped into the older boy's arms. "I thought you were-"

"High as a kite? Sorry, I'm not a total idiot," Roy reminded him as he pointed to a simple gas mask that covered his mouth and nose. It looked specially designed so Robin could only assumed he had it made to avoid ruining his good looks. That vain bastard, Robin thought with a smile. He felt like pulling a 'hello Megan.' The eighteen year old specialized in narcotics. Of course he would remember to bring a mask for an opium mission. Robin only wished he could do the same.

"So you got a plan or do we have to go kamikaze on these sons of bitches?"

"Hopefully neither, or both depending on how you look at it," Dick said with a crazed grin. Oh hell yeah, he was so high. Roy raised an eyebrow at his response but didn't think to question the strange behavior.

"So what's the plan?"

"I blow this joint up."

"…"

"…"

"…Please tell me you are kidding."

"Nope!" Dick chirped. He literally _chirped_. Roy could feel his eye twitching at the reckless behavior. The crazy kid was so lucky he was cute or he would have slapped him silly ages ago. Before Roy could stop him, the boy wonder brought up his weapon of mass destruction to view, preparing to detonate the place.

"Laa korn, bitches!" Dick shouted in a justified, almost patriotic yell. He beamed at the red headed boy with the innocence of a doe in spring. "That's Thai for goodbye. You can use it in situations when you are going away forever."

And then, much to Roy's obvious exasperation, the blue eyed baby of the Young Justice team blew up the entire cave. The momentum disintegrated the walls of the caverns and caused the floors to give in. It wasn't long before Red Arrow and Robin followed the crumbled base's suit into the dark hole below.

Instead of fearing for his life, Dick swallowed in the rush of falling to his doom. Had it not been for Red Arrow's strong, firm arms gripping onto his petite body, Dick would later realized that he could have died. Roy swung his hand to get a grip on one of the rocks. It wasn't ideal but it was good enough so that he could climb down with little worries. He looked down at the now unconscious boy in his arm. Once again, he repeated the thought that remained in his head since the bomb.

"You are so lucky you are cute, bird boy."

At the opposite ends of the cavern, Superboy finished punching out the lights of his last attacker. Immediately, he was pulled away from the falling debris by his dark skinned teammate. They both watched as the towering spikes pierced their aggressors. It was too late to save them, but Aqualad refused to look further on.

"What's going on?' Superboy asked, confused at the ongoing events.

"I think we're getting caved in," he said solemnly.

"Are the others okay?" Superboy whispered.

Aqualad frowned, "I hope so."

Wally hoped for the same thing as he ran throughout the newly made labyrinth. He had to find the others, fast. Faster than fast. Faster than the Flash. Obviously, from the timing of the avalanche and the force it produced, it was definitely man made by a small, mechanic bomb. Most people in Southeast Asia used dynamite so he could only assume Robin held a part in it.

That was good, he thought. It meant his bird was still in control. Now, all he had to do was find his future husband and make sure Red-I-Think-I'm-Hot-Shit-Because-I-Have-A-Job-And-A-Crappy-Apartment-And-A-Hell-Lot-Of-Daddy-Issues-That-Make-Me-Stare-At-Blue-Eyed-Pretty-Boys-Arrow laid off his man. He knew he should have tried harder to partner up with Robin. After all, his innocent best friend needed somebody he could depend on and that was him. He was the Kid Flash, after all.

Don't worry, Robin. I can hear you calling for me and I'm here to save you, Wally confirmed.

Far beneath them, there was another duo that could have use the very help offered. Too bad they were currently forgotten.

"Can anybody hear us?" Megan yelled. She attempted to telepathically connect with the others but they were too far away for her to do so. Why did they have to be at the very bottom of the cave?

"Obviously, no one can. It's almost fitting, for a girl who doesn't listen to anybody," Artemis stated sarcastically. Megan glared at her partner, and wondered why oh why, did Kaldur assigned the two surveillance together? Didn't he remember what happen on their last mission? She even specifically requested that the two never be in the same room again. Kaldur must be a sadist…or have a death wish.

"Maybe if you tried something instead of being so negative, we might actually get somewhere," Megan snared back. She couldn't do this. She was stressed and scared and she wanted desperately to go home and not watch Artemis walk up and leave-What the hell?

"Where are you going?" Megan asked indignantly.

"I'm trying to get somewhere, like you suggested. I don't ruin missions with my own close mindedness. _Goodbye_ _Megan_," Artemis mocked.

"We're suppose to stick together," Megan argued.

"Then you better move your ass and follow me because I am not staying here, waiting to be abandoned."

Megan fought the urge to stomp her feet and throw a tantrum.

Worst. Mission. Ever.

All the way back in Gotham, Bruce scavenged through the countless possessions of Dick Grayson, as Alfred watched with disapproving eyes. He was getting paranoid, he knew it, but what was he to do? He narrowed down the possibilities to the two gingers Dick was most associated with: Wally West and Roy Harper. Both were tremendously inadequate for Dick's hand. Bruce vowed to take care of this the minute they get back. Maybe introduce Dick to a Green Lantern or two. He could work with that.

Little did Batman know that his very distraction was paving the road for the very messy love triangle he was trying to avoid.

* * *

Everybody please support Libya during their times of trouble! Also, please donate money to Japan during their time of need. Since I made a policy not to ask for reviews even though I truly want them, I won't say the dreaded two words. However, I would like to point out that I absolutely_ hate _the people who favorite and alert but do not review. I am not flattered when people do this but am instead, incredibly insulted. Because, apparently, my story is not good enough for you guys to review. I'm surprisingly chilled with people who don't favorite and don't review. You don't like my story. Cool. You like my story but not love it? Great.

I'm not even ashamed to admit it like other authors, because they hate it, too. One day, when I'm making a really bloody fic with Robin being all cute and molestable, and the team is trying to save him from some pedo clown or Slade. Sexy, sexy Slade and all his...swords. I'll be thinking of you guys and then I _won't_ save him. Thank you guys for raping Robin!

Unless the people who review want me to rape Robin and then I'm all for it to. Seriously, I love all my reviewers. You guys are like the coolest people on earth.


	2. So Bad It Makes Him Cry

**Chapter 2: **So Bad It Makes Him Cry

The long awaited second chapter. Life is hard. I'm going to warn you all that I'm a bit depressed these days because my 4.0 GPA is going to drop dramatically and I'll be going to Vietnam for a month so that means no Young Justice or X-Men for me.

Rests assure that no matter how long it takes for me to update, I always finish a story. I also don't believe in hiatuses. So the title is based on the Glee mash up of "Don't Stand So Close To Me/Young Girl."

_Temptation, frustration, so bad it makes him cry  
Beneath your perfume and make up  
You're just a baby in disguise  
Get outta here before you have the time to change your mind  
Because I'm afraid you've gone too far_

* * *

It surprised many people to learn that despite Roy Harper's insistence on keeping his Navajo culture alive, he was quite adverse in Greek mythology. It was a side effect of his past relationship with Robin, whose scholarship under Batman required him to acknowledge folklore from around the world. The little birdie use to spend countless hours reciting every new story he learned from good ol' papa bats. In exchange, Roy would let the boy wonder cuddle in his arms, listening to the stories of Roy's own ancestors. When Robin got older, these precious nights lessen and lessen, to the point where he no longer visited.

This wasn't because they simply lost interest in each other. No, Roy never lost interest. In fact, the problem was that Roy was becoming too interested. Robin was a growing boy, and that was becoming a big problem. Robin was the type that grew more beautiful in age, and unfortunately, Roy had noticed. He wasn't even gay, he torturously declared. He _loved_ women, beautiful, bodacious women with a nice asses and full breasts. He just happened to like Robin even more.

Out of nowhere, Roy started to admire how smooth Robin's thighs were or the way his soft, perky butt bounced around when he performed a new acrobatic move. He had a nymph-like appeal, with crystal clear skin and a lithe build, perfectly designed to prance around, waiting to be ravished. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to shoot himself. It was bad enough that he started was stalking him as Dick Grayson (aka the ward of the richest man in America).

Especially since, Roy noted guiltily, it proved that he had a nice ass without the spandex pants.

But he was totally not gay. He was a hot-blooded straight guy that had a thing for thirteen year old brunettes.

So, to protect the chastity of his closest friend, he stayed away. On his off time, he liked to go back on memory lane and whenever he doubted himself, he recalled a tale that reminded him of his situation.

The story of Tantalus was a frightening one. Tantalus was a son of Zeus who was extremely favored by the gods until he played a malicious trick. He murdered his son Pelops and tried to feed him to the gods without their knowledge. Of course, they could all see through the trick (except for Demeter who was so depressed over losing her daughter that she ate his arm). As punishment, they put Tantalus in Hades surronded by a pool of water. The water always receded when he tried to drink from it. Similarly, the trees above him bore beautiful fruit, but the instant he reached for them, they retracted their branches. Thus "tantalized," Tantalus was never allowed to drink or eat for eternity.

At that moment, the unconscious Robin was his fruit and water. That was one black cherry that Roy could not afford to pop.

"_Oh Roy," _Dick moaned sensually, writhing in agony.

Damn it all to hell.

Robin was unquestionably the most impulsive, irresponsible boy he has ever met. The only problem was that his impulsion, otherwise known as the _Bat Impulsion, _because Batman practice it as well and may have even passed it on to his protégé, was all based on twisted, well-meaning logic. Roy could not count the times where Robin consistently rushed into danger, or planned a super high risked plan, only to counteract all his complaints with an eloquent explanation.

Roy could just strangle the idiot.

There are many people who would argue that Dick's plan worked splendidly. The explosion immobilized the drug dealers, damaged millions of dollars worth of opium, and ruined the entire base from any future crimes. On the other hand, the cave's structure was a lot weaker than expected, and the bomb unintentionally sent the two boys so far underground that they lost connection with their teammates.

Scratch that-_Robin's_ teammates. Red Arrow had no obligations to the Justice League, or the Young Justice. He was only there because of a stupid government mission about a drug bust. It was not his fault that the Young Justice had to interfere. He should do what any responsible adult would do: grab Robin, throw him over his shoulders and find a way out. Robin could handle such brutal treatment. He was a boy; Red Arrow reminded himself, and not some virgin girl he had to be gentle with.

"_But_ _Roy…it hurts…"_

Yet, Roy chatised, Robin was undoubtedly a virgin. A sweet, innocent virgin that he, along with every other man in the universe (and other universes as well) had to cater to with their utmost attention. He would berate himself later for such wimpy behavior, but for now, Red Arrow had to make sure his friend (and crush) was okay.

Red Arrow rushed to his longtime friend, while failing not to look too eager to help. He did not know who he was hiding from, but years of crushing on the fellow protégé led to abnormal bouts of paranoia within the college boy. Batman, after all, was always watching. He could still remember all the pants-wetting glares he got at sixteen for his longing gazes. And he thought he had been so subtle…God, at least he wasn't a train wreck like Wally. The boy was practically a waterfall around Robin! The thought of the fellow ginger made him strengthen his grip on the boy wonder. Fate was completely unfair with his love life. He knew that Wally had feelings for Robin, and Robin probably adored the other boy as well. After he 'left' Robin's inner circle, Wally quickly took his place as the best friend and closest confident. They were both minors too, so it wouldn't be illegal if they did 'stuff.'

"Fucking unfair," Roy gritted through his teeth. He was gripping onto Robin with an iron grasp by then.

Robin let out another moan in response to the careless treatment, which Roy swiftly amended. Removing any minor debris, he checked for injuries. It was a rather superficial check-up, considering Roy did not want to rock the boat by removing Robin's clothes. Once in the clear, Roy gently lifted the younger boy onto his lap as the thirteen year old curled up into his arms. This was heaven, he thought, to have such an adorable angel snuggling up to him. He wished he had a camera, because this was a total moment for life.

In the presence of pure perfection, Roy forgot about the storm that always came. His inability to throughly analyze Robin's injuries was biting him in the ass, because Robin began to _squirm_, quite erotically, into his chest. He was obviously uncomfortable, and before Roy could do anything to help, Robin tried to adjust the situation by himself. His lower bottom pressed suggestively against Roy's crotch, and it took all of Roy's willpower not to ravish Robin then and there. He gently caressed the younger boy to soothe him, but was hastily stopped by the pleading whispers of his companion.

"_Take it off, Red…It's just too hot,"_ Every word was spoken in an arousing purr. Robin turned his body using his legendary flexibility to press his face with Roy's chest. It was sickeningly adorable, and Roy desperately wanted the two of them to be naked. Roy could feel the euphoric tingling in his skin just by touching Robin. He suddenly remembered all the opium that previously clouded the air, and wondered briefly if Robin was high.

"_Water…Roy, I'm so thirsty,"_ he whimpered.

Roy complied. He stiffly searched the area for any sources of liquid. No such luck. He remembered a stream underground, with relatively clean water. It should, at the very least, be suitable for a human being to drink. Roy proudly admitted that even amongst hundreds of super powered crime fighters, his sense of direction was superior. Even to Batman, with his sophisticated technology, couldn't compete. If he started searching now, it would not take long for him to find the water source.

Roy made a move to pick Robin up, bridal style. Robin, however, was far from accommodating. Roy frowned; he was not in the mood to play games.

"Robin, we need to get you some water. Remember?" He spoke in his sternest voice, hoping it would grant him some leverage.

Robin pursed his pouty, pink lips. "That's not the kind of water I wanted."

Roy sighed, exasperated, "What water are you talking about?"

Robin giggled, snuggling into the older boy's chest as if he were a child holding the secret of the universe. "Well, it's really yummy and when it's really good, it makes all your problems go away! I don't get them a lot because Batman chases all the fountains off. So can you give me some?"

Roy rolled his eyes. "I don't know, Robin. Where can I get it?"

Robin smirked, and Roy knew he was in trouble. Robin leaned in, with his untouchable lips and pressed their tongues together. He cleaned the entire surface of his mouth and sucked on Roy's more experience tongue. The kiss was messy and not chaste at all. Saliva passed through their orifices like dams and Roy could feel all his problems washing away as Robin advertised. The boy was a natural kisser. He wrapped his legs around Roy's waist and they leaned against the cave wall, making out passionately.

It was better than drugs, Roy concurred.

Yet, it so much more forbidden.

Roy reluctantly separated from the _boy_, and gazed into those wanton, obviously unsatisfied eyes. Robin was far from deterred, of course, and his hazy orbs were truly windows into his soul. Dick just wanted to feel _good._ He couldn't think straight, but all he knew was that there was a warm, hard body pressed against him and he wanted more.

Suckling on the neck of his companion, he relished in the taste of the salty sweat.

"Roy…"

"Yes, Robin?" Roy groaned. The boy was sinking his talons into his skin, and there was no way to pull him off without hurting him.

Robin pecked his lips cutely.

"It is just so_ hard_ to have fun when it hurts _all over_. Could you please take my clothes off?"

Needless to say, temptation was a motherfucking bitch.

Kid Flash, next to Red Arrow, would know that the best. The younger red head recalled the enticing curve of Robin's round, supple cheeks, and how the boy wonder's daily stretches called for those orgasmic clenches. He always watched from the training room's corner, careful not to reveal his hard on every single time. It was his guilty pleasure. Thank God, Robin was far too childlike to understand the way men looked at him.

His naivety allowed him the freedom to frolic around, blind to the erections that sprung in his presence. These perverts were the reason why Kid Flash dedicated his life to sustaining Robin's lifelong abstinence. Kid Flash was torn between being a good friend, and an avid suitor. In the end, his protectiveness for his friend won out. While it did not stop him from taking peeks in the locker room, it strengthened his resolve.

Therefore, it was not long before Kid Flash's sexy Robin senses were tingling. Wally had psychologically trained his Robin Radar to its peak. It paled in comparison to Batman's super senses, but it was still adequate in detecting any dangerous stalkers or pedophiles in the area. Better than any gaydar in existence, Wally could spot an admirerer before he even laid eyes on the Young Justice idol.

Sweat dripped down Wally's skin as terror filled his body. His baby was in danger! He knew he should have vouched harder to become Robin's partner. Hell, he should have placed a chastity belt on his future lover. Roy was probably high off his mind, forcing Robin into a number of unsavory acts.

Oh, Wally could just imagine the debauchery taking place. Robin, the helpless victim, should have been weakened by the explosion. Red Arrow, high off the drugs, would not be able to resist such a sweet meal. Pushing him away, Robin would beg him to come to his senses. But Roy wouldn't listen. No, Roy would pick the young man off the floor, and force him against the jagged debris for preparation. The eighteen year old would then spread Robin's legs roughly, tearing off the latex like silk. He would suckle on the vulnerable flesh while Robin begged for him to stop, reminding him that it was wrong.

Roy would use the leftover clothes to tie him back, but not silence him. Robin's screams were too beautiful to gag. Instead, Roy forced those luscious cheeks apart, and then penetrated him with dry fingers, one by one. When Roy became impatient, he would give up on the preparation Robin sorely needed. Without warning, Roy would shove his entire dick into the thirteen year old's ass, and relish in the feel of that forbidden tightness. Robin would shriek at the top of his lungs from the unbearable pain, but be unable to fight back. Roy's hands would molest the sensitive body as he switched positions, forcing Robin's delicate body to ride him like a whore. Red Arrow would be too far gone to allow Robin to adjust, and would begin thrusting in and out, violently.

Tears would pour down Robin's face as he pleaded with Red Arrow, who, in return, whispered profanities into the chaste boy's ears, calling him a good for nothing tease, a cockslut desperate for relief. Robin would beg him to stop, but Roy would not imply. Instead, he'd pull out of Robin's sweet ass, leaving a trail of cum that spilled out of that adorable little hole. Taking pleasure from his permanant mark, Roy would move to try out Robin's hot, wet mouth.

Wally's imagination forced him to catch a breath. His suit was far too tight, now.

While Red Arrow was satisfying himself with a quality blowjob, Superboy would come through the walls, Aqualad following his suit. Superboy, seeing the cum-filled body of Robin, would lose himself to his primal instincts. He would ignore Aqualad's pleas to control himself, and enrapture himself with Robin's free hole. Superboy, with no pretenses of restraint, would fuck wildly. It would hurt more than anything in the world, and Robin was slowly slipping towards unconciousness. The double penetration would break all of Robin's sanity, turning him into a wanton whore, desperate for more.

At the end of his daydream, Wally could only see the broken, horribly erotic image of Robin's body. The impracticalities of his dream did nothing to deter his warpped logic. Wally's eyes burned with fierce determination. What the hell was he doing daydreaming? Robin was out there, somewhere, being gangbanged by Red Arrow and their teammates!

Far away from the crazy fantasies of the speedster, Aqualad was facing temptations of his own. He had tried to close his mind off from all distractions, cautiously taking the time to figure a way out of his perdicament. He had always been a focused young man, and that concentration led him to become the partner for the King of Atlantis.

"We should get out of here."

"I know."

"I swear I heard Robin moaning."

"I know."

"I could break down the walls until we find them."

"That would destroy the structure of the cave, and make matters worse for us in terms of navigation. Other than that, I know."

Superboy pouted. He could not understand why Aqualad was shutting down all his great ideas. Wasn't he the one that was encouraging him to use his head over his body?

"I could use my X-ray vision and _then_ break down the walls…?"

Aqualad slammed his fist against the earthly structure. Fragments of dirt fell from the roof, but it fortunately did cave in any further. "For the love of King Odin, I know! Superboy, I need to focus!"

Superboy eyes widened at the violent expression. What did he do wrong? To conceal his dejected feelings, he miserably turned away from his leader. Taking a position on the other side of their confinement, his face was an open book of displeasure.

Sighing deeply, Aqualad performed his duties as a leader. He strolled towards the younger boy and with an apologetic look in his eye, soothingly rubbed his teammate's shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I just need a few moments of silence, okay?"

Superboy didn't say anything, but the little flush on his face confirmed his forgiveness.

"Why?"

"Because it is easier to stay focus when there are no interruptions."

"You didn't have to yell at me."

"True, that was wrong of me. May I please have your forgiveness?"

A tiny smile was planted upon the clone's face but he quickly shook it off to maintain his stoic appearance.

"Fine, but you are not allowed to yell at me anymore."

Aqualad agreed, silently thanking the Gods for allowing him to overcome this obstacle smoothly.

* * *

Yeah, I'm a little messed up.

In the Marvel Universe, I have no doubt that Xavier and Magneto are screwing each other in the new movie, X-Men: First Class. They picked a cute, blue eyed sex kitten for a young Charles Xavier and a Magneto who just screams sexy rapist. In my dreams, Xavier is the idealistic, wide eyed researcher who is purring out "Oh no, Erik! We can't do this! It's wrong!" and Magneto is the rugged, forceful seme that is grinding their hips together and whispering in his deep voice "Shut up and take it, Charles."

What do you think is the real reason Prof. X is in that wheelchair? Wink. Wink.


	3. Trust Me It Would Scare You

**Chapter 3: **Trust Me It Would Scare You

Honestly, I'm not going to lie. Sometimes, my titles won't even correlate with the chapter. I just think they do. Thank Natasha Bedingfield for _I Wanna Have Your Babies_.

_Trust me it would scare you if you knew what was goin' on in my brain  
Trust me it would scare you that I've picked out the church all the schools all the names  
If you knew it was all about you every wish Every candle every coin in a fountain  
Trust me it would scare you_

* * *

Dick Grayson, regardless of his reputation for being a huge smartass, was actually a good kid. He got good grades, participated in a number of clubs and community service work without complaint, and kept his whining to a minimum when it came to Bruce's dinner parties and charities. In fact, he was so good that it usually led to years of bullying and teasing remarks from his peers. After all, nobody wanted to be around the golden boy when there was so much fun on the dark side.

Despite all the incessant peer pressure, Dick never really fell into the whole "rebellious rich boy" phase. He never found the taste of alcohol appealing and cigarettes did nothing but clogged up his lungs, which he needed for his acrobatics. Working in Gotham, no matter how treacherous the streets were, taught him a lot of lessons. He'd seen the junkies robbing innocent civilians for their next fix, and he'd seen how far they go to get it. Hell, Gotham had one of biggest drugs rings in the nations. On more than one occasion, Robin had been threatened with a syringe in his arm, or had accidentally inhaled some newly cooked meth in a lab.

Even the circus was not innocent. The performers were not allowed to have anything hardcore inside their trailers, but Robin had caught a few smoking marijuana or saliva or some other natural herb. His parents made him stay away from that as well, though their reasons were more…unconventional than most adults. Frankly, his father, the hardcore acrobat, did not want him distracted from his training. Bruce further his anti-drug beliefs (and put in some new ones about sex but that was an entire different story), and by the time Robin was finished with Batman's training, he was a walking encyclopedia on good behavior.

And so, Robin knew all the nasty side effects of heroin. His hostility towards drugs got worse after helping Roy kick his habit. He seen the effects of withdrawal with his own two eyes, and dealt with the physical repercussions on more than one occasion. Robin could never understand why anybody would risk that torment. Not until, of course, he accidentally inhaled enough opium to make his head move to Cloud Nine.

Scientifically, the process of heroin in one's body was simple. Heroin came from opium, and opium was an opioid, a very powerful painkiller. The body and the brain are packed with opioid receptors meant for endorphins, the body's own natural pain-killing substance produced in emergency moments of shock or injury. Heroin mimics endorphins which bind rapidly with endorphin receptors, extending and magnifying their natural painkilling effect. The result is a surge of pleasurable sensation known to many as a 'rush.'

In laymen's terms, it felt_ damn_ good. Not that Robin would ever try it out of his free will. He remembered Roy explaining to him that the rush was like an orgasm, and was one of the best sensations he ever felt. Dick suspected that Roy was just trying to make him blush with his crude terminology, but he concluded that, in the mist of euphoria, Roy was right.

Robin felt _tingly._ And maybe just a bit horny. He wanted to touch somebody. Anybody. He did not know where he was or what happened earlier but he knew that if no gave him relief soon, he was going to blow. So when he felt a nice, hard body against him, how could he resist?

Roy, or so his head claimed, was obviously interested, judging from his bulge. The drugs made him absolutely delirious, and he could definitely hear some cuckoo birds in the background. Dick was not exactly sure who Roy was, but his instincts told him that this Roy was obviously a good candidate for some fun. The little voice in his head also told him that they would only have more fun once their clothes were off. So not one to openly defy such forceful orders, he complied. What else could he possibly do?

Tugging on the pants of such a fine specimen, Dick teasingly nipped at the other man's ear. Roy had fought off his advances earlier, and Dick was a bit needy. He whimpered when he felt his hands being swatted away.

"Robin I told you no! Keep your paws off the goods, okay?"

"But_ Roy_, why can't I have a little taste? I bet you will like it. Just. As. Much." Dick emphasized the last three words but poking the man's hard on.

Roy shook his head. Dick pouted as he was lifted on Roy's back, away from the beloved crotch.

Roy sighed at Dick's actions, and proceeded to carry him to the nearest water source. He watched as a few lesser sheath-tailed bats flew into one of the entrances. While Roy had managed to fight off most of Dick's advances (he took a little too much time fighting Dick off when he started rubbing his crotch), he still had the primary situation at hand. Dick probably didn't realize it yet, but he was suffering from major dehydration. His sense of reason was gone, and was becoming a little more than a bit delusional.

He knew that animals were always better at survival than humans. War, drugs, and suicide were proof at that. After all, humans regularly destroyed themselves while animals are always looking for a way to live and procreate. He had learned from his tribe that when lost, always search for the nearest water source, and to find the nearest water source, follow the animals that live there.

When he heard the sound of a running stream, Roy knew he was right. He came across a clean, albeit small stream. It was not perfect, but he could tell from the clarity and smell that it was still edible. He pondered whether he should search for the others after he took care of Robin, or sit still. On one hand, Roy was never one for patience, and the thought of being rescued did not appeal to him. Luckily, logic wore him out. Aqualad would use his senses to find a water source, and afterwards, they could search for the others.

Without the proper utensils, Roy was forced to hand feed Robin. He cupped a generous amount of the elixir in his large hands, and fed Robin some water. Watching Robin's pink tongue stroke his fingers was a little too much to bear, and he felt himself hardening. After several more handfuls, Robin seemed fully satisfied. He was still confused, but he appeared more energetic, and less likely to stick his hand down Roy's pants.

"_Roy~_"

Or not.

"_Roy,_ _I'm cold_," Robin whined. He sexed Roy's blurry image with his eyes and rubbed against him in a provocative manner. "We should press our bodies together to preserve heat. _Naked._"

He forgets his friends, his family and his morals. But he still remembers that? Roy was seriously reconsidering his previous idea of knocking Robin unconscious and finding a way out. It would be so much easier for him and his libido.

Sighing, Roy spoke. "Robin, we are not going to have sex. You are going to sleep and we are waiting for the team to come get us."

To his surprise, Robin did not whine or grumble cutely. Instead he glared. Not an intense, Batman's-going-to-cut-your-balls-off glare, but an adorable, sex kitten-like glower. With strength that should not have been possible for a high, thirteen year old kid, Robin pushed Roy to the ground.

"Shut up and take it."

Roy gulped, inside his mind he prayed for whatever saint or devil that could help him now.

Had Miss Martian been any less outraged, she probably would have heard Red Arrow's plea. Instead, she was too busy arguing with Artemis about proper protocol, her alien abilities, and directions.

"We're never going to get here!" Artemis complained outloud. In her fustration, she kicked the side of the cave, causing a minor tremor. Megan glared.

"Stop doing that! It might cause another cave in!"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Oh right, because we're so unfamiliar with that!"

"Do you ever try to be positive?"

"Do you even try to be useful? How hard could it possibly be to learn how to walk through walls! Hell, even Kid Flash could do it!"

Megan flushed angrily, "It's a lot harder than shooting a stick through a piece of string and cardboard. Density shifting takes tact, patience, and maturity! Three things you lack!"

"Oh, I lack those things?" Artemis scowled. Megan was getting on her last nerve. "I am not the one trying to be little miss perfect, and impressing a guy who is obviously screwing the team leader."

Megan gasped in humiliation.

"Yeah, I said it," Artemis scoffed.

Megan burned with fury. "Well, of course you would have no problem saying such things. You have absolutely no shame! Smoking, drinking, and making out with girls-!"

"That's what this is about!"

Megan stopped her rant and copied Artemis' scowl. "I was talking about your unprofessionalism!"

Artemis smirked. "No, this is about the last mission. You are still pissed about what happened."

Megan crossed her arms in annoyance. "The only reason I was pissed was because you were off gallivanting in a club when you should have been focusing on the mission."

"I was in the room of the crime lord, getting information. How much more focus on the mission could I be? It was an interrogation tactic!"

"It's a little hard to get answers with your tongue down her mouth!" Megan screeched. Her eyes widened at her outraged tone, and turned away to avoid Artemis's amused expression. She could not believe that she allowed herself to be baited into such an outburst.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were homophobic."

Megan's heart clench at the accusation. "I am absolutely not homophobic! I don't even understand homophobia. We have no such thing on Mars! How could you accuse me of such a thing?"

Artemis sighed, far too exasperated at the situation. Three weeks ago, they were given an assignment of locating a wide scale prostitution ring. Artemis allowed herself to be bait. Megan was too innocent and Batman would not allow Robin to crossdress (though he rocked her miniskirt). Obviously, Wally, Kaldur, and Superboy made horrible women. She got into the good graces of the other girls, using rather _questionable_ methods. It was not long before she caught the eyes of the pimp, who led her to the man in charge. Surprisingly, the man in charge turned out to be a woman. A rather gorgeous, high-class Madame who insisted Artemis displayed her talents in the bedroom. Artemis didn't go further than a little make-out session (though little may have been an underestimation), but it was enough to get the evidence needed to put her into jail. Miss Martian took it the wrong way entirely.

"If you're not homophobic then the only other possible reason is that you are jealous," Artemis paused, as the wheels in her head started spinning. Miss Martian's skin shivered when she saw the smirk. "You are jealous."

Megan could feel a moon sized lump in her throat. She sputtered out denials, berating herself for her lack of composure. "I am not jealous! Who would I be jealous of?"

"Me, the other girls, I don't know. But you are so jealous."

Miss Martian wanted to deny it. Instead, she considered what would happen if she said yes. She was a bit jealous. She did not want Artemis to be kissing other girls. Her confession died on her lips when she heard Artemis laugh.

"Whatever, it was a stupid theory anyways."

Megan glared, feeling a bit foolish. Artemis followed her earlier action and turned her back away. They stood in silence for a bit as Artemis fixed herself up.

Maybe she was being a bit of bitch, Megan thought. She should apologize. Be the better person.

"Artemis, I-what are you doing?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow from where she crouching down. Her green top was already off, and she seemed to be working on her pants. "I'm taking off my clothes."

Megan's throat was abnormally dry. "W-why?"

Artemis shrugged. "Not everybody can morph some nice clean clothes for themselves at a moment's notice. Besides I have an undershirt and shorts on, and I need a glove for shooting."

Artemis proved her point by revealing her newly wrapped hand. Her upper body was covered in a strapless green undershirt (that looked like a bra more than anything) and a pair of booty shorts.

She looked really good.

Megan hated herself for thinking such a thing.

Yes, when they got out of there, she was going to make Kaldur pay.

* * *

Lesser sheath tailed bats do live in the caves of Thailand. I'm just assuming they would go to the nearest fresh water source.

Just watch the new X-men movie today and it was awesome. Seriously, after the piece of shit Wolverine: Origins was, I had my doubt but this was really good. The end was...full of bromance (I don't want to give any spoilers). I can't count the number of times I kept thinking "Magneto is so sexy" and just jizzed whenever I saw him and his badassness. Xavier was awesome. I could totally imagine him getting on a bar and doing a strip dance like Brittany on Glee.

Thank you for enjoying this chapter. Check out my poll if you have time. It's the first of my DC vs. Marvel poll series. Right now, it's Superman vs. Thor. I have to admit that I'm a DC girl. But with all these sexy men available for the Avengers movie and X-Men, they are making it really hard for me to stay faithful.


	4. Couldn't Stand The Taste

**Chapter 4: Couldn't Stand The Taste**

We're at a revolution

And we're baying for your blood

We're laying down the law

And your name's mud

You'd like to be a member of the human race

You want to be a good boy

But you couldn't stand the taste

Title comes from the Hoosiers' _Cops and Robbers_. Back from Vietnam and incredibly happy to be a part of a civilization with internet again.

Firstly, I like to say that Roy was so freaking sexy in that suit! There is just something about suits that turn good looking men into sex gods. It was great. Except, you know, Robin, Wally and Artemis were not in it. But Superboy was, and I am going to pretend that Superboy was being an overprotective brother to Megan instead of a defensive boyfriend.

Secondly, I want to apologize for all the mistakes I made in the last chapter. I only reread once before I posted it because I was lazy. When I was familiarizing myself with it, I noticed all the errors I made. I promise to be careful and keep my mistakes to a minimum.

* * *

Roy was fifteen years old when he lost his virginity.

While many people would reason that fifteen was a decent age to lose one's V-Card, it did not stop the paparazzi or the members of his private school from formulating their own inane rumors. Her name was Donna Troy, and she was the most hottest girl in school. Donna was a foreign exchange student from an island located off the coast of Greece. The name sounded oddly familiar to him, but he could never quite place where he heard it. Geography has never been Roy's best subject. They dated for three months before they slept together, and as a young boy, Roy begrudgingly admit that he had been a romantic. He had made all these plans of how their lives were going to be together. Unfortunately, Donna revealed on the morning after that her mother requested her presence at home, and it would have been selfish of her to begin a long-distance relationship. Despite his insistent begging that it could work out, her decision did not falter. Giving him a comforting last kiss, she promised to remain the best of friends.

"Oh well," Oliver told him after the breakup, "at least she wasn't after your money. She genuinely liked you, and you know what they say. It's better to have love and to lose it, than to never have love at all."

The saddest part about the whole thing was that Oliver's words were the closest thing he got for comfort. Roy's fake friends didn't understand, either. They were simply too eager to hook up with some random chick that they had forgotten the beauty of romance. They got drunk, did drugs, and sometimes Roy joined them. Back then, the drug use was recreational. He didn't move towards the hardcore stuff until later. It was guys like them that made Roy doubt the importance of having a double life. Sometimes, in Roy's darkest moments, he wondered why he wasted so much time and effort protecting the spoiled brats who had everything while others had absolutely nothing.

To distract his adopted son from his emotional baggage, Oliver encouraged Roy to focus on his crime fighting skills. Roy wasn't exactly the best sidekick, but after the break-up, he might as well have been called Robin. Taking all the energy he used to cry about Donna into protecting Star City, Roy immediately became more efficient in kicking the asses of various street scum.

Roy skills were highly reputed, and then the impossible happened.

Batman called.

Well, actually Bruce Wayne called, hoping to set a 'play-date' for his son. Dick had become awfully lonely being one of the few sidekicks (and the first) in the business. He needed someone to talk to, someone he could be himself with (even Kid Flash, one of the newbies and Robin's self proclaimed best friend, was still left in the dark). Roy was well aware of who Batman's true identity was, after a drunken slip up of Oliver's. Thank god he was there to diffuse the situation or he would be back in foster care, courtesy of Batman's wrath. While it was not for a mission or anything spectacular, it was still a hallmark moment. Batman was asking for help.

As reluctant as Roy was to spend his weekend babysitting some ten-year-old brat, he was convinced (or conned) by Oliver into agreeing. After all, no one turns down a request from Batman. The dark knight could ask a league member to take out his trash, do his laundry, and tuck him into bed at night, and refusal would still not be an option. Alas, Roy was stuck.

Threatening to burn his tickets to the My Chemical Romance Concert if he did not stop grumbling, Roy was forced to suck it up and spend some time with the little monster. While Roy expected an overly rambunctious, two-faced, spoiled brat who would horrifically demand the impossible just because he could, he was pleasantly surprised at what he got.

Roy was presented with a sweet, blue-eyed Lolita whose cockiness was overshadowed by his sense of wit. Judging from the rumors, Roy could easily concur that not only was Dick smarter than him but a much better hero and the epitome of the perfect son. He bit down his jealousy at the envious depiction he was given, and civilly introduced himself.

Immediately, Dick's eyes brightened and cheerily accepted him into the Wayne Manor. Roy had to fight down the smile forming on his lips. The boy was way too cute to be legal.

Oh right, he wasn't.

Roy would never admit it to the guys at his school, but he liked spending time with the Wayne heir. Unlike the guys and girls at his school, Dick had an opinion on _everything._ He knew about politics and computers and the world in general. He traveled just about everywhere and could adapt to anything he faced. He remembered traveling to Rome for a charity auction with Ollie, and being stuck watching over Dick while their guardians did god-knows-what. Dick had managed to sneak them away from their tour guide (and translator, Roy remembered bitterly) to have some good ol' Roman fun. Within an hour, Dick had picked up enough Italian to go cruising through markets, visit all the sights, and had mysteriously charmed an old couple so well that they were practically begging to keep him as their surrogate grandson. Bruce actually had to participate in a tug-a-war with the elderly locals, and he won-barely.

Dick was too lovable for his own good.

Roy always forgot that he was in the presence of a boy five years his junior when he was with Dick. Especially when they were training in the gym. There, Roy was turned into a living practice dummy every time Dick decide not to go _easy_ on him (which, unfortunately for his pride, was often).

With each year, Dick and Roy grew further apart. Roy's hormones were growing out of control, and Dick was warming up to the new members of the sidekick squad far too much for Roy's liking. He was getting new friends, and Roy was jealous. Roy would never place any blame on Dick for his drug addiction, but he would be lying if he said the heroin wasn't used to distract him from his Dick-related thoughts that were streaming out of his control. He wasn't a pedophile; he did NOT like little boys. He liked Dick. He liked imagining how beautiful Dick would be when he was in his late teens, his twenties, his thirties. Even in Gotham, Dick would be categorized into the class of 'exotic beauty.' How much would that change when he was an adult?

Roy would give anything to return to what they once had. He wished he was younger, or at least more naive. It seemed like a dream, playing video games on Dick's bed, wrestling in his oversized gym, and Dick licking down his abs-.

Okay…something was not right with that fabulous picture.

"Oh dear, you woke up," Dick announced, mostly to himself. The brat had the nerve to sound exasperated at the revelation!

Roy delved into the depths of his mind to retrieve his lost memories. How the hell did Robin manage to knock him unconscious, get his hands tied, and place him in a rapable position? The boy wonder was good but he wasn't _that_ good. No one was good enough to be drugged out of their sanity, _and_ still be capable of rendering an adult male completely helpless within the blink of an eye.

"And here I was hoping that I knocked you out long enough to play," Dick mused warily. He eyed Roy like an owner whose frisky kitten had its nails trimmed, but was still causing damage to the curtains.

Okay, Roy disregarded, maybe he _was_ that good. Seriously, for someone who was high and underage, he had some epic sexual predator skills. Shifting back and forth through his memory bank, he finally caught onto a scene that looked vaguely appropriate.

When Robin had successfully hauled Red Arrow to the ground and straddled his legs like a stripper getting paid a substantial amount for a lap dance, he decided to put his half-baked plan into action. Needless to say, he did not expect Red Arrow to be so vehemently against it. Roy ineffectively attempted to untangle the world's best acrobat without causing any major injuries. Left with no other options, he tossed the younger boy aside with a well formed judo move.

He would get over it, Roy told himself as Dick struggled to get up. Right now he had to concentrate on saving his virtue, or what was left of it. He clasped onto the side of the rock in order to pull himself up. Turning his direction to the Batman's protégé, he found that the boy was no longer in sight. Panic ran through him. Dick could be anywhere. The little ninja could be running through the caves, into unknown fatal danger for all he knew!

"Looking for me?" Dick questioned from behind.

Oh shit.

Roy was greeted by a stunning sidekick that successfully knocked him several feet back. Dick was always the better close combat fighter. Before he could recuperate, Dick charged forward to slam his body against the side of the cave. To oppose him, Roy flipped the oddly un-disadvantaged boy over and struggled to get away. Unfortunately for him, Dick counteracted this by handing out a low kick to his knees. Roy tumbled backwards with the side of his head hitting the cave walls.

"Oops, I guess I was a little rough," Dick admitted pettily.

Those were the last words Roy heard before he blacked out.

Well, Roy thought, that pretty much explained why I woke up to _this. _Held against his will by an evil (and horny) genius.

"Stop being so dramatic! All you have to do is be a good boy for me, Roy," Dick advised cheerily. He massaged Roy's back tenderly. It was probably his less than sane way of offering a peace treaty. Leaning down, Dick sweetly kissed Roy's chapped lips and smiled against the Navajo's skin. He trailed down his neck till he got lower and lower.

For a split second, Roy pushed back his weak urge to refuse. Then, he gave up. Let Dick do what he wanted. He would probably want it, anyways. Dick enthusiastically took advantage of Roy's clever choice. Pushing him down smoothly, Dick continued his vicious molestations. His teeth caught the tip of Roy's zipper and pulled it down eagerly. Every notch reminded Roy of how lucky he was that Dick was stuck with him for the drug bust. His imagination had yet to produce such accurate images of a wanton Dick Grayson. He could imagine that soft, wet pink tongue sweeping against his cock, and swirling it while it was inside his hot mouth.

He was a very lucky man. If it were Aqualad or Superboy, they would have ferociously fought against such temptation. Wally would have spent hours running away from Dick, while the poor boy futilely chased after him. Such cruel men! How could they deny such a darling exquisiteness?

_Because they are good guys,_ his subconscious told him.

The zipper was midway past its opening when Roy came to his senses. There was no way that he could allow himself the pleasure at the cost of his integrity. He had betrayed Dick's trust with the drugs, and he wasn't going to do it again when Dick was out of his right mind.

Placing his hand over Dick's, he attempted to bring the young boy to reason. This time, he felt he could actually make a difference. This time, he would be firm on his decision. This time, Dick will listen to him.

"Dick, I said **no**. I don't want you."

Dick froze; flabbergasted at being told he could not get what he wanted. Silence engulfed the area, and Roy made his way back up. Dick's figurative guns seemed to have back down and the strength he used to hold Roy down lessened. His eyes were covered by the mask but Roy could almost feel his displeasure. The boy was actually sulking and…was that a tear?

The waterworks dropped steadily. "Y-you don't want me?"

Roy sighed and guilt stirred within his stomach. "Robin..."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"Robin…please"

"I thought you always hated me."

"Rob-Dick...please don't cry. I didn't mean it like that."

"How many ways can 'I don't want you' mean?" he asked pitifully.

"It means I don't want you to sully yourself like this. You're too precious to lose your virginity in a cave with a guy you can barely remember. I care about you too much to let it happen."

"So you do want me? You don't think I'm unattractive because I'm acting like a baby." Dick asked meekly. The tears kept falling at an excessive rate.

Roy sighed. He was so going to hell. "Yes, Dick, I do want you and I will always find you attractive, even when you cry."

Dick's hand messily wiped his tears but to no anvil. He sunk into Roy's neck instead where Roy felt obliged to hold him tenderly. It felt nice to hold Dick's petite body against his own, and he finally felt at peace. Things would get back to normal, and Red Arrow could continue to find his team instead of fighting off the advances of a horny thirteen year old.

"Roy?"

"Yeah, Dick?"

"I wasn't crying," Dick revealed as the sounds of a masterplan was unraveled.

Fuck his life.

Dick ripped off Roy's pants savagely and gripped his cock with a threatening (but oddly exciting) manner. He smiled sadistically, and creepily ran his fingers up and down Roy's chest. Despite how sinister the entire situation turned out to be, Roy could not help but get aroused. The whole dominatrix thing always got him oddly hot.

Focus, Roy thought obsessively, focus on the incredibly scary bird assaulting you. "Dick, we talked about this-"

"Keep still and no one gets hurt."

Yeah, he was going to get raped. He was going to get raped, and everyone will still blame him for it. Law and Order: SVU never had an episode like this to educate the populace. He could only watch in semi-erotic horror as Robin undid his pants and sleeked up Roy's cock.

After his parents died, his tribe leader died, Donna left, his fantasies about Dick, and his drug use, Roy sometimes doubted his ancestors really cared about him. He wondered if the tales about his native spirits were really true. Now, Roy was a full blown believer.

Roy knew that his spirit guardians were faithfully watching over their child. As the elixir of life poured from the sky, he gleefully thanked the gods of his tribe for sending him such a divine gift and message.

After all, who else would send a brigade of running water crashing from the rooftop?

His people may be slow, but they were certainly listening.

* * *

This chapter is completely Dick and Roy. I'm not sure if Roy's outfit had a zipper because if he did, why is no one unzipping it? The next chapter will be completely Megan and Artemis with a little Kid Flash. Afterwards, Kid Flash will finally join with Dick and Roy once again.


	5. Author's Note

I'm going to be completely honest and tell the truth.

I'm not having fun writing this story anymore and I will not continue it.

One reason is that there have been so many changes to Young Justice and I don't have a good feel for this story anymore. I must have tried writing this a dozen times but I couldn't even read it without thinking "this is a piece of shit"

I think that one of the reasons that fanfiction authors don't update is that writing is no longer fun. I finish one of Ten Things I Love About You and I really enjoyed it. I then wrote a GWSM story recently and wrote six chapters in one day because it was just such a joy to do. Fanfiction is about sharing what you want to happen. I feel like I wrote this more because of what other people want to happen rather than myself. And as selfish as I am saying this, I don't think anybody can stop or will try to. I'm going to point out this is just a story.

My only regret is that it go so well liked (this is actually my most popular story) and am letting it go uncontinued. But after this week, I'm deleting this story from my account. If someone wants to adopt it, they can. They don't even have to give me credit for it. But this story is going to take at least five more chapters and I don't want to waste my time writing them when I could be writing something I really like.

God, I'm being so dramatic. I'm sorry about writing this.


End file.
